


【苏中/露中】争风吃醋

by zqschen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【苏中/露中】争风吃醋

今天下午原定的课取消了，所以伊万提前回了家，推门进来就看到了一副不堪入目的画面。王耀和伊利亚在沙发上纠缠在一起，衣服脱得一地都是。  
伊万摘下围巾，用力一掷，围巾在空中划过一个完美的弧度正好落在伊利亚头上。  
伊利亚听到了伊万进门，但是自己正在兴起时，就没打算理会伊万。结果没想到被围巾蒙头罩住，他带着气恼地把过长的围巾从自己头上扒拉下去，而王耀已经因为他的形象捂嘴笑了起来，哪怕王耀已经很努力想要压抑住自己的笑声了，但显然他做的并不成功。  
本来正好的气氛被伊万搅得荡然无存。  
“你不是有课吗，怎么突然回来了？”伊利亚质问伊万。  
伊万一边脱着厚重的外套，一边对伊利亚说：“跟你有什么关系。”  
“你的学费是我交的！”  
“好了好了，别吵了。”王耀已经习惯了他们兄弟两个一见面就吵架的模样，他搂住伊利亚亲了上去，试图依靠堵住伊利亚的嘴来制止这场争吵。顺便王耀还想要把伊利亚重新拉回到这场性爱当中来，伊利亚开始和伊万拌嘴之后，下身的动作都慢了下来。  
但是已经走到了沙发边的伊万却因此更加不爽了，谁知道他在外面的时候这两个人背着他多做了多少次。明明王耀都答应今天陪他了，还承诺了去学校接他，在课程安排更改之后他想要早一点见到王耀，才自己顶着寒风回来了。  
结果这两个人就给他看这个，伊利亚甚至还质问他为啥要早回来，难道他想要王耀夹着一屁股精液去接他吗？伊万心中暗骂伊利亚是个老变态。  
伊利亚对于伊万怎么腹诽自己没有兴趣知道，原本他和王耀的性爱就快进行到末尾，他现在只想释放在王耀的体内，至于伊万那个小熊崽子，谁管他呢。  
伊万显然不甘心于此，在王耀失神地向后仰头的间隙，他霸占了王耀的口腔，把王耀原本的就破碎的呻吟全堵了回去。王耀被他亲的喘不过气来，只得伸手去推伊万，可是已经被情欲泡软了的身体完全奈何不了伊万。  
等伊利亚释放出来的之后，伊万连点温存的时间都没有给他留，直接把王耀抱到了自己怀里。还用和他手上动作完全不符合的纯良语气对王耀说：“耀，你答应好的今天陪我的。”  
“你们两个就是想要折腾死我！”


End file.
